Life Sphere
The Life sphere is one of the mundane spheres available to magicians within Thaelis-y'aada. Overview of the Life Sphere Life Sphere Magics Level 0 (1 Point) Delay Disease Level 1 (1 Point) Life Sacrifice Level 2 (2 Points) 'Alleviate' Gentle yellow light cascades from your hand onto the subject when you cast this ritual. The subject is cured of all bruised damage. If the subject has entered The Quick this ritual does not aid them. The subject also gains a +1 bonus on Disease and Life Fore Resistance Rolls for the duration of the scene. If used on an Aberration this ritual reduces them to 7 HG, unless they were at less than 7 HG. To affect an Aberration with this ritual you must first touch them which requires a Brawl (Striking) attack. This brawl attack is part of the same action as the casting of the ritual. If you successfully strike them you roll your Caster Check against their Conditioning (Life Force) + their Status. If you win this roll they are reduced to 7 HG. Level 3 (3 Points) Panacea Level 4 (4 Points) 'Make Healthy' Your hands glow with sunlight when you cast this ritual. The subject is cured of any damage to HG or Stats caused by Disease or Life Force attacks and all HG are restored. The subject gains a bonus equal the caster’s Status to any further Disease or Life Force Resistance Rolls for the duration of the scene. If used on a demon this ritual causes the subject to make a Conditioning (Life Force) roll against your Caster Check, if your score is higher than theirs they take 1 point of damage for every point you beat their roll by. This ritual also exorcises demons from a vessel they are possessing. The demon rolls Meditations (Mind Control) against your Caster Check. You may only attempt to exorcise a demon during hours of daylight and only once per day. A demon forced from a vessel is likely to attempt to greatly injure it before leaving. If used on an aberration this ritual reduces them to 0 HG, unless they were at less than 0 HG. To affect an aberration with this ritual you must first touch them which requires a Brawl (Striking) attack. This Brawl attack is part of the same action as the casting of the ritual. If you successfully strike them you roll your Caster Check against their Conditioning (Life Force) + their Status. If you win this roll they are reduced to 0 HG. Level 5 (5 Points) Revival Level 6 (6 Points) Make Whole Your body glows with brilliant sunlight when you cast this ritual. This ritual functions as Make Healthy except where noted. Any Poisons within the subject’s body are also neutralised and any missing body parts begin to regenerate a process that takes several days to finish. If this power is used against an Aberration or demon they must make a Conditioning (Life Force) roll against your Piety roll, if your roll is higher they are destroyed.' ' Level 7 (7 Points) Life Stream Level 8 (8 Points) Mass Mending Level 9 (9 Points) Resurrection This ritual may only be cast on the day of your divinity and takes 6 hours to complete. At the end of this time the cleric is completely drained and requires rest. By casting this ritual you are directly asking your divinity to intervene between the subject and whatever spirit currently holds their soul. Your divinity is unlikely to grant this request unless the individual is one of their faithful or otherwise could be part of their plans. Anyone revived by a divinity should consider themselves owing that divinity a life debt. It if fully within the FT’s right to reject your request and not grant this ritual’s effects. If the subject is returned to life, they are in perfect health.' ' Level 10 (10 Points) Life Ward